


A Berry Important Lesson

by NowThatsDedication



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brother relationship, Ered Luin, Everyone learns a lesson, Fili can be cruel, Other, Scared Kili, Sibling Rivalry, Younger Fili & Kili, dURINS - Freeform, pranks gone wrong, pre quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowThatsDedication/pseuds/NowThatsDedication
Summary: Kili is getting on Fili's last nerve; but putting him in his place leads to some unexpected confessions. It's all fun and games until someone's left traumatized...





	A Berry Important Lesson

“I’m bored,” Kíli whined, “and hungry.” He was too old to whine like that, as he was often reminded.

“Of course you are,” Fíli let out a deep sigh. He was too young to sigh like that, as he was often reminded. What did Kíli expect on a hunting trip, a traveling banquet? "We’ll head back in a couple of hours if we don’t find anything.”

“Hours?” Kíli heaved his shoulders and groaned. He punched at a low-hanging branch in frustration, making a racket.

“‘Quiet, or it’ll be even longer,” Fíli threatened half-heartedly. “You didn’t have to come.”

“Of course, I did. You’d be absolutely lost without me,” Kíli grinned, “but more importantly, you can’t shoot for shi-” Fíli raised his brow at him, “I mean, you need me for my aim.”

“Uh huh,” Fíli knew it was true but he wouldn’t admit it. Not when his brother was acting this obnoxious.

"There has to be something around here I could eat.” Kíli shook a bush dotted with bright red berries. “What about these? Edible?”

“Not sure. I wouldn’t try it.” Fíli warned, giving them a suspicious look.

“Well I’m hungry enough to find out.” He plucked a few red berries and tossed them into his mouth.

"Kíli!” Fíli hissed, “Stop, they could be-”

"What, poisonous? They’re perfectly fine! A little bitter, but –” he clutched at his throat, sputtering and gagging in an exaggerated fashion.

"What’s wrong?” Fíli assessed the situation calmly, as he had so many times before; were those the berries that caused blindness? Or was that the purple ones? What was the correct way to assist a choking dwarf? Wait a second…

Kíli was already laughing.

"You’re an idiot, you know that?” Fíli’s patience was wearing thin. These pranks were too frequent - and frequently not too funny.

"Your face, brother, oh your face was priceless!” Kíli doubled over with laughter, slapping his knee. Teasing Fíli was his only amusement on these boring trips.

Fíli shrugged it off. “One day you’ll be in real trouble and I won’t believe you.”

“That would never happen, come on!” Kíli stuffed a few more berries past his lips and cringed. “They really don’t taste very good.”

“Then stop eating them! I wonder about you sometimes.” He wondered when Kíli would grow up, mainly. “Let’s take a break. Your loud squawking probably scared away all the animals.”

They took a seat on the ground to rest and recharge, “just for a little while,” Fíli reminded. He puffed away on his pipe while his brother stared wistfully, having forgotten his at home. Always forgetting something. Kíli kicked at the dirt until he had made a sizable hole, obviously jealous.

“I’m not sharing this time,” Fíli warned between inhales. “I barely have enough.”

“One puff? Please?” Kíli begged with large, sad eyes. Fíli made another one of those sighs and reluctantly handed it over. Kíli didn’t take one puff, it was more like three.

“So kind of you,” he passed it back. “Hey, I have an idea.”

“Uh oh. It doesn’t involve deer mating calls again, does it?”

Kíli shook his head, “I bet I can hit that tree over there, see that knot?” He pointed off into the distance. “See it? I can hit it.”

“No, you can’t.” Fíli didn’t mind a good boast, but only when it was grounded in reality. It was highly unfeasible; he himself would never make such a bold claim.

“Are you questioning my abilities?” Kíli grumbled, offended. He wouldn’t back down from his self-imposed challenge, even if his brother thought it impossible.

“No, only your judgement. It’s too far.”

“Since you doubt me,” he looked around, eyes landing at his feet; his earlier fit of childishness left his boots caked with dirt, “If I do hit it, you have to clean my boots. And if I don’t…well, I won’t miss, so we won’t worry about that.”

“Are you sure about that? I say if you miss, you should have to clean mine.” Fíli’s boots were in good shape, but he could always muddy them more if Kíli lost.

“Deal.” They tapped their fists together in agreement. “No distracting me!”

“I don’t have to, you’ll do so yourself.” Fíli smirked, puffing smugly on his pipe as his little brother scowled.

“Shhh…” Kíli lined his shot, ignoring Fíli and his attempts at sabotage.

“It’s too far, you’ll never make it!”

“SHHHH!”

Kíli lingered for a moment, assuring his aim, and before Fíli could utter another disturbance, he released the arrow; the bowstring twanged, the arrow arching high overhead and seemingly floated to its mark.

“Got it!” Kíli crowed, pumping his fist into the air triumphantly.

Fíli’s mouth dropped so quickly his braids swung. “You did not,“” he objected, although it appeared he had.

"I did! Now you have to go get it, too. And have fun scraping the mud off of these later,” he waved a foot at him.

****

Fíli hated being wrong. Kíli was very capable with a bow - and most things - when he concentrated. Fíli often forgot this, or chose not to admit it; Kíli still needed him, didn’t he? He couldn’t manage alone. But he was getting too cocky, too brazen with his conduct. Fili thought it his brotherly duty to knock him down a peg or two, if the opportunity arose.

Thick within the woods, he hadn’t realized how far the arrow had flown until he traced its path. How was he supposed to climb up there and get it, anyway? This hunting trip was already behind schedule and they would be accused of dawdling again, or, mostly Fili would be blamed, since he was supposed to be in charge.

Those nasty berries were everywhere, blood red and oozing as they squished beneath his feet. He squeezed one between his fingers. Opportunity, here it was. Revenge would be sweet.

****

“Where are you, Fíli? Are you doing this on purpose? I’m sorry I embarrassed you but don’t be a sore loser!” Kíli called to no one in particular; he was still alone, waiting.

A heavy rustle broke the quiet, low branches cracking and breaking nearby. Kíli reached for his bow, expecting a charging beast but soon recognized the familiar gait shuffling towards him. Then a pained, strangled cry. Fíli staggered out from the brush, struggling to stand and clutching his chest, stained a dark red. The crimson dripped from the corner of his mouth, streaking his beard.

“Kíli…Kíli…” he moaned, “H-help…”

Kíli froze; in body, in mind, even his blood.

Fíli collapsed on his back, gasping, clawing at the dirt, twitching until still. A final gurgling sound, then silence aside from far off birdsong and Kíli’s thumping heart. Eventually, his legs carried him over, in a nightmarish daze, and he knelt over his brother.

“F-Fíli…Fíli?” Fear stuck in his throat, holding his words back. Fíli’s chest was no longer rising and falling, he noticed, and his own stopped as well, in solidarity. Fingers trembling, he stroked Fíli’s arm, silently praying the touch would wake him, somehow. He could no longer see clearly with the tears welling, about to flow. “Fìli…please.”

Fíli’s eyes flew open. “You should see YOUR face! I got you good, you little shit!”

Kíli gasped, drawing his fist to his mouth. He got his wish, but this was all wrong. No, Fíli wouldn’t do that! Except he _had_ , and Kíli had never felt such betrayal.

Back from the dead, Fíli sat up with a satisfied smirk. “I would have bled out while you were standing there like a fool. Good to know I can count on you!”

Kíli’s jaw clenched, stunned confusion quickly turning to a dark rage, and he responded with a hard kick to Fíli’s ribs.

“Oww! Oh, it’s fine when YOU do it, huh? Can’t I have some fun for once?” Fíli cried out, missing the look in Kíli’s eyes as he rubbed his future bruise.

“You cruel bastard,” Kíli whispered, swallowing back a sob. He stomped away, sniffling and cursing to himself, kicking all foliage unfortunate enough to be in his path.

“Wait, Kíli!” he called, getting to his feet with a wince. “ Come back! I’m sorry!” Maybe he deserved this ache, Fíli thought, gingerly patting his side. Guilt nipped at him, urging him to find Kíli and make amends.

*****

Kíli paced with fervor, as if his sole mission was to flatten the earth around him, his mind matching his footwork with a constant refrain of images:  
Fíli hurt  
Fíli dying  
Fíli dead  
Fíli LAUGHING at him

His hands still trembled. “Get it together,” he muttered to himself and squeezed them into fists. He hated himself for being weak and gullible, reacting so slowly and unnerved. But how was he supposed to react to such a sight? He didn’t know, nor did he ever want to find out. One trick was enough.

Fíli called out his name, wiping the red from his face as he neared. Kíli wanted to charge at him, scream in his face, let him know it hurt. But instead, he stepped back and his question came out so soft, he wasn’t sure if it was heard at all. “Why did you do it?”

“I said I was sorry! It was only a joke.”

“You scared me.” It was almost a whimper. A pitiful declaration yet a powerful one.

Fíli fidgeted with a braid, reluctantly growing aware of the damage he caused. “Calm down, alright?” He could only downplay the incident at this point, to save himself from guilt. “There’s no use getting worked up over a stupid -”

“I thought you were dead!” Kíli roared, voice - and wrath - returning. “You’re supposed to look after me, and you… you do _that_?”

But who looks after me? Fili wondered, until he pushed it from his mind and dug his hands into his pockets. “Huh, I didn’t know you cared so much. Am I supposed to be touched that you actually give a damn about me?”

"Kìli lunged at him. They were now practically nose-to-nose, foreheads threatening to meet. “Don’t say that! You know I do!” he stammered in a rage, losing control of his anger. And soon his tears, he feared.

Fíli thought back to the events of the day, the previous week, year, a lifetime. “You have a strange way of showing it.”

Kíli stared back, baffled. “What?”

Fíli didn’t want to bring up the past. Or the present. He was eager to put this behind them. “Never mind. Are you finished?”

“Finished with WHAT?!” He yelled, “You started this!”

“I apologized! It’s over. Don’t be so sensitive. Toughen up a bit.”

Kíli’s fuse was already lit but these few words caused the explosion. He shoved Fíli, who reacted with shock; they had sparred plenty before, knocked each other around, but this action had unbridled fury behind it.

“Don’t you dare! ” Fíli growled, returning the gesture, and sent Kíli stumbling backward. The younger brother debated continuing the scuffle but wisely reconsidered at the sight of Fíli’s narrowing eyes.

“Toughen up?” Kíli sneered with disgust, “Toughen up?! What am I supposed to do when I see you like that? Laugh it off? Sorry, I must be weak, not invincible like you,” he spat.

Regaining his composure, Fíli attempted to de- escalate with a softer tone. “I’m not invincible. And you’re not weak.”

“Then don’t say I’m sensitive!” Kíli snapped back, outraged.

“Well then stop _being_ sensitive!” Fíli yelled, exasperated. “ Damnit, Kí, just drop it already!”

“How would you feel if,” Kíli paused, his face crumpling in pain from the memory, “if you thought I was hurt or…worse?”

“I do all the time!” Fíli shouted back, perhaps too strongly. Yet it was time Kíli understood. “Do you know what you put me through? I shouldn’t have to think about such things, yet I do! Constantly! Every time you run off ahead, or act without thinking, being reckless. What do you think goes through my mind?”

“So you did it to teach me a lesson? Show me how I’m terrible and thoughtless and a horrible brother?”

“No,” Fíli calmly asserted, “and you’re not. I was just frustrated, I guess.”

“I didn’t know I was worrying you, I was trying to have fun. I thought you didn’t want me to have any.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt, that’s all.” Fíli reached out, squeezing Kíli’s shoulder. “You see?”

Neither of them spoke for a solid minute or two, until Kíli broke in with a somber plea.

“Fíli, don’t you ever do that to me again,” he reprimanded, his dark eyes emitting equal measures of solemnity and sorrow, “or I’ll kill you myself.”

“Never again,” Fíli swore, “I am truly sorry. Will you forgive me?”

“I can’t.” Before Fíli had a chance to beg why, Kíli’s mouth curled into a smile. “I’m a Durin.”

“Fair enough,” his brother answered in relief. “Truce? Only pranks on others, and nothing serious. No more giving each other frights.”

“Promise,” Kíli stuck his fist out, waiting for a bump of acknowledgment.

“It only counts if it’s a truce hug,” Fíli decided with a smirk, opening his arms wide.

“No way!” Kíli jumped back, “You’re covered in berry-blood! No!”

“Come on! You have no choice,” Fíli grabbed him tight, “There is no escape!” He smeared berry juice into Kíli’s face as he squirmed. “I’m not letting go until you hug back!”

Kíli relented with a hearty laugh, slapping Fíli’s back while simultaneously wiping his stained hands on his clothes. When they finally broke free of their pact, they both looked as if they had been dragged out of a battle.

“I must admit, you were very convincing back there.” Kíli praised as he picked bits of mashed berries from his hair. Still hungry, he almost licked his fingers until he remembered their bitter taste.

“Why, thank you,” Fíli bowed, secretly impressed that he pulled off a believable death with only a handful of berries. “That’s flattering coming from you, who always has the best plans for mischief.”

“Just imagine what we can do together with my cleverness and your ability to keep a straight face, your superb hidden talent for theatrics," Kìli marveled.

Fíli’s laugh turned into a wheeze. He rubbed his sore side.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you too bad.”

“Nah, just my pride earlier when you proved me wrong,” he confessed, “with that incredible shot.”

“Oh, I nearly forgot! That still stands.” Kíli lifted the back of his foot. “These need to be nice and sparkling clean. You can’t go back on your word now.”

Fíli sighed again, a loving one this time. “I won’t.”

"Hey, do you think these stains will come out?”

"I hope so, or else we'll we dead and _berried_ once we get home," Fìli chuckled. 

"Please, keep your puns to yourself," Kìli groaned.

 


End file.
